Episode 020: The Present for You!
Information Series: Shugo Chara! Episode Number: 20 English Title: The Present for You! Romanji Title: Kimi e no Okurimono! Kanji Title: 君への贈り物! Airdate: February 23, 2008 Directed by: Miho Hirao Written by: Kazuhiko Inukai Preceeded by: Episode 019: Dad and Mom's Memories! Followed by: Episode 021: Kidnapping of Shugo Charas! Summary Amu, Nadeshiko, and Yaya are shopping at the mall in a music department. Yaya decided to get a fan of Sho from DARTS while Nadeshiko settled for a Kagawa Masashi hand towel. Yaya asks Amu if she had a favorite singer, and while Amu thought it over, she catches sight of a Utau Hoshina poster. As they leave the mall and are walking around thinking of what to do next, Amu sees Kukai in a restaurant. Yaya and Nadeshiko see him, too, making Yaya want a hamburger since he was eating one. Kukai waves them in and they admire the cafe, Yaya saying it didn't seem like the kind of place Kukai would be. He agrees, but says he had been going there ever since he was a kid. A waitress welcomes them and says that instead of drinking milk to become bigger, Kukai ate burgers. Kukai introduces his friend Sion to the three girls, saying he had known her ever since he was a kid. Yaya asks her what Kukai was like as a kid and she replies he was the type to "laugh like nothing was wrong even if he peed in his pants." Kukai seems embarassed as his friends laugh, and tries to cover up with a laugh saying he didn't really remember that. Sion saddles over to Kukai and asks him which girl he was serious about, confusing Kukai. When he didn't say anything, she pulls him into a headlock, but releases him when he kept saying he gave up. Kukai then asks her to do the thing she always did. She tells him no as she was busy serving customers, but her boss tells her it was okay for they could wait a bit. The customers even request she do it, too. Amu asks Kukai what was about to happen, but he only tells her that something good was. Sion walks over to a black piano and, after taking a deep breath, begins to play it. Miki, with a delighted face, says that she was playing jazz. The customers enjoy it, as do the Guardian Characters so Daichi suggests they dance and they happily oblige. They fly over to the piano and dance, though no one else other than their owners could see them. She soon finishes and everyone claps and cheers for her. At school, Yaya tries to play the piano in the music room, but doesn't do so well according to the looks on the Guardians' faces. She asks them if it was just like Sion's, but Amu tells her it wasn't at all. Nadeshiko tells Yaya it sounded more like she was trying to get rid of some stress. The door slides open and Kukai shows up with Daichi, asking why they were meeting in the music room. Tadase tells him Yaya insisted that they did. Miki tells him she wanted to act a little like Sion. Yaya says that Sion looked cool playing the piano and wanted to give it a shot too. Nadeshiko tells Kukai she never knew he had a delightful friend and he tells her that his house is close to hers and she was a family friend, so she felt like a big sister to him. Nadeshiko asks how old she was, so Kukai tells her she was about to be 19 as her birthday was somewhere in the following week. Yaya says there was a big chance and, when asked, says that they could make Sion Kukai's girlfriend. Nadeshiko agrees, but Kukai asks them what they were talking about as their ages were too far apart, the thing Amu comments on. Yaya tells Amu that in love, age difference doesn't matter, Nadeshiko finishing up the sentence. Amu says she didn't know, but Kukai tells them again that Sion and he were like siblings. Yaya and Nadeshiko say that's the chance for them to change it and, blushing slightly, Tadase tells Kukai to tell him if he could help in any, causing Kukai to call him clueless. Later on in the day, at Sion's workplace, Sion and her boss are the only ones left; Sion cleaning a table and her boss playing the piano. She tells him that even though there weren't any customers, he was slacking off, but he says that he might not get to hear her play anymore which made him sad. She tells him not to say things like that and he apologizes, saying he was cheering for her to do her best. Kukai's walking home telling Daichi that he was going to be caught up in their plans for him and Sion, but he says that maybe if he told her, she would play along and they laugh. At a railroad crossing, Kukai sees a sad looking Sion and calls to her with a wave. She waves back before a train comes by, blocking their view of the other. Presumably after the train passes, they go to a field where Daichi falls asleep and Sion scopes around in the grass, Kukai watcing her. He finally asks her what she was doing and she tells him she was looking for a four-leaf clover. He asks her why she was looking for something like that and she says it was for a good luck charm. He asks her another question about her still believing in things like that and she tells him he used to believe in things like that. She also tells him it was okay to believe in things like that forever and says Kukai hadn't been very cute lately only to have him laugh. They look out into the river and he notices that they hadn't been there in awhile. She agrees and looks down sadly before telling him she was going to leave the city. She goes on, saying she was going to go to a music school where the piano instructor was someone she respected. She wanted to know how far her music would take her and he tells her it was great as it was her dream to play the piano. He tells her her piano playing would take her as far as she wanted to go. Sion tells him it wasn't that simple because a lot of people could play like she did. He says he loves to hear her play the piano, saying it was the truth when she asked him. She lies down on the grass saying she couldn't find a four-leaf clover, but Kukai told her not to give up and he would help her. She looks over at him from the spot she was still lying and smiles. She rolls over and tells him she would leave the work to him, but he tells her not to fall asleep. He tries to wake her and she says she can't eat anymore to his reply of "that's so unoriginal!" At the Shopping Mall SKOP, Amu has finished her errand for her dad: getting camera batteries. Su suggests that since the errand was done and they were there, they should browse around and Miki says her dad had given her extra money. Amu agrees with a glint in her eye and Ran says they should go. Amu sees Kukai and Daichi looking at a monkey that was clanging some cymbals together. Appalled, she asked him if he was going to buy it, making him see and greet her. In another store, while they're looking at stuffed animals, Amu finds out he was looking for a present for Sion. Off to the side, she says she knew it was love, but Kukai tells her it wasn't, having heard her. She says he was looking for a present so he clarifies that it was more of a farewell gift than a birthday one. He holds up an animal hitting some drums and she tells him it wasn't any good and he wonders why, causing Amu to call him clueless. On an escalator going down, Kukai tells Amu that even though Sion was chasing her dream, she really wasn't motivated. On the up escalator, Yukari and a Utau hidden under a cap and behind glasses are shown. In a secluded room (an authorized personnel only room), Yukari is telling Utau they were going to see how big of an audience she could draw on her own for their new strategy. Yukari tells her she expects some good results and leaves; Utau thinking she would get the Embryo all by herself for Ikuto. From her bag, a laugh is heard and Utau's Guardian Character pops up and tells her they should just do what they wanted. She agrees with a "yes, Il." Kukai and Amu are walking through the mall, him saying he couldn't find anything and that Amu kept complaining about everything. She tells him it was because he kept picking out weird things. From behind them, someone asks if they were shopping together and, turning to face the person, they see Sion. Sion nods to Amu and tells Kukai that she must've been the one he was serious about. Amu freaks and tries to tell her that she was never interested in Kukai in the first place, making Kukai wonder why she was getting all worked up over it seeing as Sion was kidding. On the top of a building, Sion is telling them how she would never be able to see that view anymore, so Kukai tells her she was chasing her dream and not to be so weak spirited. She smiles and says uncertainty, doubt, and dreams come in a set. Kukai looks at her shocked and remembers she was looking for a four-leaf clover. She bids them a goodbye and leaves. Amu glances over at Kukai, wondering what he was thinking about. In the center of the mall, some music starts to play, interesting the people near enough to hear. Some kids are thinking it was Utau's when she suddenly appears on the center of a stage where the music was coming from. Everyone gets excited and begins crowding around the stage. Sion is passing by and hears some people exclaiming that Utau was there. She wonders if it was Utau Hoshina they were talking about and comes to the stage in awe. As Utau is singing, batwings appear on her back. Sion looks at Utau excited until Utau begins the X-Eggs extraction, making Sion's face fall along with some other children. Daichi, Ran, Miki, and Su sence the presence of X-Eggs so Kukai and Amu hurry along. Kukai was running faster than Amu, so she lost him in the crowd. Reaching the area, Kukai looks around and sees Sion, sitting down. He rushes over to her and sees the blank stare in her face, but tries to wake her anyway. Daichi points to the X-Eggs while Yukari calls them all junk since none of them were the Embryo. Kukai tells Daichi they were going to follow the eggs and says they come back for Sion when asked. Elsewhere, Amu is in an authorized personnal hallway when she meets Utau. Utau asks her why she was there and when Amu tries to think of an excuse, Ran points out two Guardian Eggs on Utau's waist. Il pops out and tells them to shut up, surprising Amu when she sees her. Kukai and Daichi manage to get the X-Eggs shut up in one spot so they couldn't escape, so they Character Change, and begin catching them to put in a bag. Daichi notices that one X-Egg smelled like Sion and Kukai asks him what he meant. Diachi tells him that the X-Egg was definitely hers and Kukai asks why her heart's egg was turned into a X-Egg, but remembers earlier when Sion said uncertainty, doubt, and dreams were a part of the same set. He tells himself he was going to protect Sion's egg and calls to Daichi, both trying to catch the remaining eggs. Still in the authorized personnel only hallway, Il asks Utau if Ran, Miki, and Su were Amu's Guardian Characters. When Utau tells her they were, Il goes over and checks them out, saying that they didn't look like they amounted to much making Su look sad, Ran look shocked, and Miki look mad. Amu sees that Utau was a Character Bearer, and Utau says she was, asking if she should say Amu was better than herself because she had three. Amu tells her no as Ran tells Amu the egg they sensed was Il's. They tell her they needed to go find the X-Eggs, causing Utau to call her stupid for trying. Amu tells her that wasn't how she thought and that a long time ago that she was going to fix them all. Utau says "whatever" and leaves with Il while Amu and her Guardian Characters go in the other direction. Kukai and Daichi only had a few more eggs to round up when Amu finally finds them. She apologizes and unlocks her heart to Character Transform with Miki into Amulet Spade. Miki tells Amu to get all the eggs in one spot while Kukai cheers her on. Amu uses Colorful Canvas, making the eggs flee from it in the same direction. Kukai throws out the eggs he and Daichi caught so Amu uses Colorful Canvas to get them in the same area also. Then she locks on to their negative hearts and purifies them. Kukai congratulates her and the heart's eggs go back to their rightful owner. Kukai and Amu look on as Sion gets her heart's egg back, Amu saying that everyone looked okay; Kukai agreeing. At the train station, Amu and Sion are waiting for Kukai who was running late. Ran thinks he may have had trouble figuring out a farewell gift, Su thinking the same thing. Sion tells Amu she had to go, thanks her for coming, and is about to board the train, Amu trying to stop her. Someone calls Sion's name, making the two girls look in the direction it came from, seeing Kukai run up the stairs toward them. He stops in front of Sion, catches his breath, and apologizes for being late. He is covered in dirt, but they don't seem to mind as he pulls out his gift: a four-leaf clover. She's surprised and he tells her it was a farewell gift and a birthday present. Amu smiles while Ran makes the connection that he was out looking for it. Daichi, also covered on dirt, tells them he and Kukai had a hard time finding it. Kukai tells Sion it was a gift that would take care of her doubts and uncertainties, making her smile and agree. He says that no one knows how far they will go while chasing a dream, but says that was what made it exciting. She rushes forward and hugs him, much to his and Daichi's shock, but to Amu's delight. As the train leaves, Amu waves at its retreating form before turning to Kukai. She sees him in shock and asks him if it could've been love he felt for Sion. That breaks him out of his shocked state and he tells that it may have been. She smiles and he tells her that since it had been awhile, they should do the thing they had always done. She asks him what he meant and he says, with a huge smile, running dash and grabs her before he begins running. Amu wonders how it could have possibly ended like this. On the train, Sion is blushing and still looking at her four-leaf clover, thinking that Kukai was going to be a good one. Character Transformations The Guardians ;Amu Hinamori *Amulet Spade Used Attacks ;Amulet Spade *Colorful Canvas *Open Heart Trivia *First appearance of the Guardian Character, Iru. *When Kukai, Amu, and Sion are on the roof of the mall, Amu is shown to be sitting on a chair around a circular table that has a clover, heart, and diamond on the sides we can see. There are also chairs with a heart, diamond and spade on the sides of them. *On the English subtitles of this episode, Sion's name is shown to have an "h" in it: "Shion." Category: Episodes Category:Shugo Chara! episodes